Arsenal (Shinkenger)
The following is a list of all the weapons, mecha, and tools in the Shinkenger arsenal. Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone See also: Samuraizer "Ippitsu sōjō!" (一筆奏上!, "One Stroke, Imperial Report!") The Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone '(変身携帯ショドウフォン, ''Henshin Keitai Shodō Fon) is the transformation device that Lord Takeru Shiba and his four retainers use to change into the Shinkenger team. In order to become Shinkenger, they must change from '''Cellphone Mode (携帯モード, Keitai Mōdo) to Brush Mode '(筆モード, ''Fude Mōdo), inscribe their kanji in the air, and press the blue henshin/call-answer button, to activate the transformation. The brush mode allows for much more than transformation, however. The right kanji (provided that it is written in the correct stroke-order) can do whatever its meaning indicates. During their samurai training, the four retainers are seen practicing their calligraphy, summoning up winds, leaves, and waves of water. In battle, the brush mode can be used as an improvisational weapon, used to summon forth anything the Shinkenger may need to combat the Gedoushu. File:Shinken-shodouphone.jpg|Phone Mode File:Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone.jpg|Brush Mode Transformation Cellphone Sushi Changer see also: Samurai Morpher "Ikkan kenjō!" (一貫献上!, "Consistent Presentation!") The 'Transformation Cellphone Sushi Changer '(変身携帯スシチェンジャー, Henshin Keitai Sushi Chenjā) ''is ShinkenGold's transformation device, designed to resemble a piece of ''nigirizushi, a recurring theme for Genta Umemori even before he became ShinkenGold. After receiving the Ika Disc from Takeru as a going-away present as a child, Genta studied its power and design, and was eventually able to create the Sushi Changer based on what he understood. Genta was not raised to become a samurai, and as such, never received formal calligraphy training, but his study of the Ika Disc allowed him to create what was later referred to as "'''Electronic Mojikara" (電子モヂカラ, Denshi Mojikara), which he utilizes by typing in command codes on the Sushi Changer via text-messaging. Locking a Hiden Disc into place on the back of the SushiChanger allows Genta to access the Disc's power, his first being the Sushi Disc that allows him to become ShinkenGold. For the most part, Genta only uses the SushiChanger to transform, and to summon the Ika and Ebi Origami using his three Discs. Secret Analysis Case Inromaru see also : Black Box The Secret Analysis Case Inromaru '(秘伝解析器インロウマル, ''Hiden Kaisekiki Inrōmaru) is ShinkenRed's transformation device that allows him to become Super ShinkenRed, though the others, with the exception of ShinkenGold, can use it to assume a Super Shinkenger form as well. The device was originally incomplete and kept at the Tengen Temple until the Shinkenger acquired it in response to the Gedoushu getting stronger during the summer, with Genta completing it using his mojikara and the teams' Hiden Disc powers. Being as there is only one Inromaru, only one Shinkenger may use it at a time. It also can combine with their Secret Katana Shinkenmaru, to form the Super Shinkenmaru, allowing an advanced elemental attack. The Inromaru is different from the Shinkenmaru in that it scans the Secret Disks directly, rather than when they are spun. However, to activate any other Disc besides the Super Disc, the Inromaru must be combined with a ShinkenMaru, the Super Disc placed on the spinning hilt and spun as any other disc. This will activate any disc inserted into the Inromaru; most common is either the primary Origami Disc of it's current wielder, or the Shin Samurai Gattai Disc. When the inserted Disc is activated, the Inroumaru announces it's name with a commanding baritone voice. ShinkenGold cannot use the Inromaru, because the design of his sidearm, the SakanaMaru, makes it impossible for the two weapons to be combined together. *Red - Shin Kaen no Mai (True Flame Dance) *Green - Shin Kogarashi no Mai (True Winter Wind Dance) *Pink - Shin Tenku no Mai (True Heavenly Dance) *Blue - Shin Suiryu no Mai (True Current Dance) *Yellow - Shin Tsuchikemuri no Mai (True Dust Cloud's Dance), Shin Saru Mawashi (True Monkey Spin) Arsenal Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru See also: Spin Sword ''' '''The Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru (秘伝再生刀シンケンマル, Hiden Saiseitō Shinkenmaru) is the sole sidearm for the core Shinkengers. is first activated by taking any of the '''Secret Disks (秘伝ディスク, Hiden Disuku) from the buckle on the Shinkengers' belts and attaching it to the hilt to become the guard. By spinning that Secret Disk, the Shinkenmaru acts as a praxinoscope and it powers up depending on the disk itself. By spinning the Common Secret Disks fast enough, the Shinkenmaru transforms into the Shinkengers' signature weapon. The Shinkenmaru is most commonly used as its design implies, but is also used to control the Origami, and summon several of them. The sword's handle is sized to allow a Hiden Disc to be attached at the hilt, allowing for a multitude of possibilities, from elemental attacks by using an Origami Disc to controlling ShinkenOh using the Hiden Shield Disc. Using a personal Secret Disk allows a Shinkenger to execute a''' Spiral Sword''' (螺旋之太刀, Rasen no Tachi) attack depending on the element that the disk represents. The five Spiral Sword elemental attacks can be used in the Quintuple Sword '(五重之太刀, ''Gojū no Tachi) and the 'Five-Colored Dance '(五色之舞, Goshiki no Mai, In OST vol.1) attack. The four Spiral Sword elemental attacks can be used in the 'Four Continual Slash '(四連斬り, Yonren Giri) and the 'Quadruple Sword '(四重之太刀, Yonjū no Tachi) attack. With Skinken Gold, the can execute the '''Six Continual Slash (六連斬り, Rokuren Giri) and the Six Elements Slash (六界斬り, Rokukai Giri) Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizanto See also: Fire Smasher The Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizanto (2モード変形 烈火大斬刀, Tsū Mōdo Henkei Rekka Daizantō, Blazing Great Slicing Sword) ShinkenRed's personal weapon, shaped like an armored zanbato. Its immense size also allows for use a shield against some attacks, and its power has (on at least one occasion) been shown to be enough to cut through one of its own blast-attacks sent back at it. In its default zanbato-like Daizantou Mode (大斬刀モード, Daizantō Mōdo) by using the Shishi Disc, Shinken Red can perform the Many Fires Profusion (百火繚乱, Hyakka Ryōran) attack. By inserting an alternate disk, the Rekka Daizanto can assume a gun-like Ōzutsu Mode (大筒モード, Ōzutsu Mōdo), where the Shinkengers would load their personal Origami Discs into the Rekka Daizanto for the Rings Bullet finisher, the name changing for what Origami Disc they are using and how many Discs are loaded into the Rekka Daizanto. Using the Kabuto Disc, the Shinkengers can perform the Kabuto Five Rings Bullet '(兜五輪弾, ''Kabuto Gorindan); the '''Kajiki Five Rings Bullet (舵木五輪弾, Kajiki Gorindan) with the Kajiki Disk; the Tora Five Rings Bullet '(虎五輪弾, ''Tora Gorindan) with the Tora Disk; and the 'Ika Five Rings Bullet '(烏賊五輪弾, Ika Gorindan) with the Ika Disk. During the events of the second Shinkenger V-Cimena, the Shinkengers performed the 'Ebi Six Rings Bullet '(海老六輪弾, Ebi Rokurindan), using the Ebi Disk and with the Ika Disk loaded with the other Shinkenger's personal Disks to destroy the Ayakashi Demebakuto. Two others beyond ShnkenRed have used the Rekka Daizantou. The first person was Kamen Rider Decade, who traded up his Kamen Rider Blade Final Form Ride - Blade Blade, with ShinkenRed to perform the '''Double '''Many Fires Profusion. The other were the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, who uses this weapon in their ShinkenGokaiOh mode, which the size has been translated to possibly twice the height Shinken GokaiOh is. Water Arrow See also: Hydro Bow ShinkenBlue's Shinkenmaru becomes the 'Water Arrow '(ウォーターアロー'', Wōtā Arō'') after activating the Common Disc, becoming a weapon that resembles a yumi, the Japanese longbow. With the Water Arrow, Shinken Blue can perform the '''Clear and Serene (明鏡止水, Meikyō Shisui) attack and the Samurai Flash Wave (侍閃光波, Samurai Senkōha) with ShinkenPink, Green, Yellow and Gold. With the Kajiki Disc, it can heal injuries and cure supernatural poison. Heaven Fan See also: Sky Fan Shinken Pink's Shinkenmaru becomes the Heaven Fan (ヘブンファン, Hebun Fan) after activating the Common Disc, her personal weapon which resembles a Japanese war fan. She can perform her Whole Sky Impact '(迫力満天, ''Hakuryoku Manten) attack and the '''Samurai Flash Wave (侍閃光波, Samurai Senkōha) with Shinken Blue, Green, Yellow and Gold. Wood Spear See also: Forest Spear Shinken Green's Shinkenmaru becomes the Wood Spear (ウッドスピア, Uddo Supia) after activating the Common Disc, becoming a weapon that resembles a yari, or a Japanese spear. The blade is hidden within the shaft of the kanji molded onto the end, releasing only when a Hiden Disc is locked onto the back of the kanji. The Wood Spear's shaft also has the ability to grow to incredible lenghts. With the Wood Spear, Shinken Green can perform the Large Treed Late Bloomer (大木晩成, Taiki Bansei), Foliage Concealment '(木の葉隠し, ''Konoha Kakushi) and the '''Samurai Flash Wave (侍閃光波, Samurai Senkōha) attacks with Shinken Blue, Pink, Yellow and Gold. Land Slicer See also: Earth Slicer ShinkenYellow's Shinkenmaru becomes the Land Slicer '(ランドスライサー, ''Rando Suraisā) after activating the Common Disc, her personal weapon that resembles a large three-bladed shuriken. It can be gripped with one hand for close-combat, or thrown like a boomerang (including return) for long-range attacks. With the Land Slicer, she can perform the 'All Out Earth Power '(奮闘土力, Funtō Doryoku) attack and the 'Samurai Flash Wave '(侍閃光波, Samurai Senkōha) with Shinken Blue, Pink, Green and Gold. Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru See also: Barracuda Blade The '''Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru (斬撃勘定刀サカナマル, Zangeki Kanjōtō Sakanamaru) is ShinkenGold's personal weapon in the form a tantou sword, it used in place of a Shinkenmaru. When sheathed, it resembles a fish. Hiden Discs can be placed at the end of the handle, giving the SakanaMaru a closer resemblance to a traditional samurai sword. He accomplishes this by using Iaido, a sword technique that involves quickly sheathing the blade after each attack. Genta combines this with his own style that he taught himself, a backhanded forward slash style. Using the Sushi Disk allows Shinken Gold to execute the Hundred Fillets '(百枚おろし, ''Hyakumai Oroshi) attack, the '''Current Hundred Fillets (水流百枚おろし, Suiryū Hyakumai Oroshi) attack with Shinken Blue, the Thousand Fillets (千枚おろし, Senmai Oroshi) attack and the Samurai Flash Wave (侍閃光波, Samurai Senkōha) with Shinken Blue, Pink, Green and Yellow. The first part of the sword's name, sakana, is a Japanese term referring to any food eaten as an accompaniment to alcohol. Because fish, especially dried fish, was a popular choice for these dishes, over the years the term sakana also became the pronunciation for the kanji for fish''.'' Kyoryumaru The Kyoryumaru '(キョウリュウマル, ''Kyōryūmaru) is a Shinkenmaru-like weapon used by the first ShinkenRed, as well as Takeru in the form of Hyper ShinkenRed. Activating the Kyoryu Disc on a Shinkenmaru transforms the normal blade into this weapon, which can also be used from within the ShinkenOh to summon and combine with the Kyoryu Origami. The Kyoryumaru's blade is capable extending over long distances in both sizes. In the special DVD, Hyper Shinken Gold executes the '''Golden Flash (黄金一閃,, Ōgon Issen) attack. In Epic on Ginmaku, Hyper Shinken Red executes the Heaven and Earth Flash '(天地一閃,, ''Tenchi Issen) attack and the '''True Sextuple Sword (真六重之太刀,, Shin Rokujū no Tachi) attack with Super Shinken Blue, Pink, Green, Yellow and Gold. Secret Loading Gun Mougyu Bazooka The Secret Loading Gun Mougyu Bazooka (秘伝装填銃モウギュウバズーカ, Hiden Sōtenjū Mōgyū Bazūka) is an Ushi Origami-shaped weapon developed by Hiro. It is powered by the Final Mysterious Disc (最終奥義ディスク, Saishū Ōgi Disuku). It can be combined with the Super Shinkenmaru to form the Super Mougyu Bazooka (スーパーモウギュウバズーカ, Sūpā Mōgyū Bazūka), allowing to execute the Heretic Ruination (外道覆滅, Gedō Fukumetsu) finishing attack. It can be enlarged with the kanji for "big" to use it as a weapon for MouGyuuDaiOh. Mecha Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh See also: Samurai Megazord Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh (侍合体シンケンオー, Samurai Gattai Shinken'ō; Samurai Combination True Sword King) is formed when the Shinkengers write the kanji for "unite" (合, gō) to make their Origami to combine. It is armed with the Daishinken (ダイシンケン, Great True Sword) and a giant Secret Disk that doubles as the Secret Shield (秘伝シールド, Hiden Shīrudo). The Shishi Origami head on its chest can breathe fire in the Lion's Blaze Roar '(獅子火炎哮, ''Shishi Kaen Kō) attack, takes to the air with the 'Dragon Rising Leg '(龍昇脚, Ryū Nobori Kyaku), and separate from the Kame Origami to execute the '''Turtle Heavenly Fist (亀天空拳, Kame Tenkūken). Both of ShinkenOh's arms can also fold back up to unleash a beam attack. Its finishing attack is the Daishinken Samurai Slash (ダイシンケン侍斬り, Daishinken Samurai Giri). It can combine the four support Origami by performing Samurai Armaments '(侍武装, ''Samurai Busō). Once assembled, the core members of the Shinkengers exclaim, "ShinkenOh, united under providence (シンケンオー天下統一, Shinken'ō tenkatōitsu)". *Combining with the Kabuto Origami when the Kabuto Disc is spun by ShinkenRed later ShinkenGreen, ShinkenOh becomes '''Kabuto ShinkenOh (カブトシンケンオー, Kabuto-Shinken'ō). After combining, the Shinkengers say "Kabuto ShinkenOh, armed under providence (カブトシンケンオー天下無双, Kabuto-Shinken'ō tenkamusō)". In this form, Kabuto ShinkenOh is able to unleash a torrent of firepower in its Kabuto Cannon (兜砲, Kabutohō) attack. Kabuto ShinkenOh's final attack is the Kabuto Great Revolving Cannon (兜大回転砲, Kabuto Daikaitenhō), spinning its helmet to produce a fireball to launch at the enemy. *Combining with the Kajiki Origami when the Kajiki Disc is spun by ShinkenBlue, ShinkenOh becomes Kajiki ShinkenOh (カジキシンケンオー, Kajiki-Shinken'ō). After combining, the Shinkengers say "Kajiki ShinkenOh, armed under providence (カジキシンケンオー天下無双, Kajiki-Shinken'ō tenkamusō)". In this form, Kajiki ShinkenOh can either convert the Daishinken to Naginata Mode (ナギナタモード, Naginata Mōdo) or attach it to the top of its helmet to execute its finisher, the Marlin Single Sweep (舵木一刀両断, Kajiki Ittō Ryōdan). *Combining with the Tora Origami when the Tora Disc is spun by ShinkenRed, ShinkenOh becomes Tora ShinkenOh (トラシンケンオー, Tora-Shinken'ō). After combining, the Shinkengers say "Tora ShinkenOh, armed under providence (トラシンケンオー天下無双, Tora-Shinken'ō tenkamusō)". Tora ShinkenOh's final attack is the Tiger Drill Charge '(虎ドリル突撃, ''Tora Doriru Totsugeki), charging through the opponent with all four drills spinning. *Combining with the Ika Origami when ShinkenGold pulls back on his sword, ShinkenOh becomes '''Ika ShinkenOh (イカシンケンオー, Ika-Shinken'ō). After combining, the Shinkengers say "Ika ShinkenOh, armed under providence". (イカシンケンオー天下無双, Ika-Shinken'ō tenkamusō). Ika ShinkenOh's attacks include the rapid-fast Squid Spear Line '(烏賊槍ぶすま, ''Ika Yaribusuma) and 'Squid Freezing '(烏賊冷凍, Ika Reitō). Ika ShinkenOh's final attack is the 'Squid Flash '(槍烏賊一閃, Yariika Issen), charging the spear with lightning to execute the final blow. *Combining with the Kyoryu Origami when the Kyoryu Disc is spun by Hyper ShinkenRed, ShinkenOh becomes '''Kyoryu ShinkenOh (キョウリュウシンケンオー, Kyōryū-Shinken'ō), using the Kyoryuto (恐竜刀, Kyōryūtō, Dinosaur Katana) as a weapon. After combining, the Shinkengers say "Kyoryu ShinkenOh, armed under providence". (キョウリュウシンケンオー天下無双, Kyōryū-Shinken'ō tenkamusō). Kyoryu ShinkenOh's final attack is the Heaven and Earth Flash '(天地一閃, ''Tenchi Issen). Image:Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh.jpg|Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh Image:Shinken Kabuto Shinkenoh.jpg|Samurai Armament Kabuto ShinkenOh Image:Shinken Kajiki Shinkenoh.jpg|Samurai Armament Kajiki ShinkenOh Image:ToraShinkenOh.jpg|Samurai Armament Tora ShinkenOh Image:Shinken Ika Shinkenoh.jpg|Samurai Armament Ika ShinkenOh Image:Shinken Kyoryu Shinkenoh.jpg|Samurai Armament Kyoryu ShinkenOh Shishi Origami See also: Lion Folding Zord '''Shishi Origami (獅子折神, Shishi Origami, Lion Folding God): ShinkenRed's primary Origami that forms the head and main body of ShinkenOh. It's Emblem Form is an irregular pentagon. In battle, the Shishi Origami charges at the enemy to execute its Pentagon Grand Blaze '(五角大火炎, ''Gokaku Daikaen) attack. Ryuu Origami See also: Dragon Folding Zord '''Ryuu Origami (龍折神, Ryū Origami, Dragon Folding God): ShinkenBlue's primary Origami that forms the left leg and helmet of ShinkenOh. It's Emblem Form is a hexagon. In battle, the Ryuu Origami is able to shoot a stream of blue fire in its Dragon Waterfall '(龍瀑布, ''Ryū Bakufu) attack. Kame Origami See also: Turtle Folding Zord '''Kame Origami (亀折神, Kame Origami, Turtle Folding God): ShinkenPink's Origami, a turtle, that forms the right arm of ShinkenOh. It's Emblem Form is a circle with a base. While giant and in emblem form, the Kame Origami can create a whirlwind while spinning towards its opponent. Kuma Origami See also: Bear Folding Zord Kuma Origami (熊折神, Kuma Origami, Bear Folding God): ShinkenGreen's Origami that forms the right leg of ShinkenOh. It's Emblem Form is a square. In battle, it is able to stand up and use its claws. Saru Origami See also: Ape Folding Zord Saru Origami (猿折神, Saru Origami, Monkey Folding God): ShinkenYellow's Origami that forms the left arm of ShinkenOh. It's Emblem Form is a triangle with squared-off edges. In battle, it uses its fists in punching attacks. Samurai Gattai DaiTenku See also: Samurai Battlewing The combination of Kabuto Origami, Kajiki Origami and Tora Origami that forms the second mecha is DaiTenku (ダイテンクウ, Daitenkū, Great Sky), a mecha in the form of a bird. Kabuto Origami forms the feather tips, beak, and the right wing, Kajiki Origami forms the left wing and the tail and Tora Origami forms the body and head ornament of Daitenku. DaiTenku's final attack is the DaiTenku Great Attack (ダイテンクウ大激突, Daitenkū Daigekitotsu). Kabuto Origami See also: Beetle Zord Kabuto Origami (兜折神, Kabuto Origami, Kabuto Folding God): A support Origami summoned from the Kabuto Disc, in the shape of a Hercules beetle. Kabuto Origami can twist its head to use its horn to trip an enemy or fire from long distences. The Kabuto Origami forms part of the right wing and feather tips of DaiTenku. The original user of the Kabuto Origami is Takeru Shiba. When the team decided to form DaiTenku, he assigned it to Mako Shiraishi. However, on Chiaki's improvement in the use of wordplay, she passed the Disk to him, giving him control of the Kabuto Origami. Kajiki Origami See also: Swordfish Zord Kajiki Origami (舵木折神, Kajiki Origami, Marlin Folding God): A cyan-colored support Origami summoned from the Kajiki Disk, the Kajiki Origami uses its bill as a sword, as well as using the missiles on it's underbelly for ranged attacks. Ryunosuke Ikenami finds this Secret Disk by fishing using a reel with a Secret Disk labeled with the kanji for "to catch" (捕, toraeru) and use it to seal the Kajiki Origami into it after reeling the wild Origami in. Tora Origami See also: Tiger Zord Tora Origami (虎折神, Tora Origami, Tiger Folding God) is a white tiger-themed Origami. In the previous war with the Gedoshu, the Tora Origami somehow ended up on the banks of the Sanzu River. It came under the control of the Ayakashi Hitodama, who used it to attack the city. Takeru Shiba, using the Shishi Origami, broke the spell and bound the Tora Origami with a Secret Disk originally marked with the kanji for "reverse" (反, han). It forms the main body of DaiTenku. By itself, the Tora Origami can use its drill-shaped legs to dig chasms or to burrow underground. The Tora Origami also has a Disc-like feature in it's body for mobility to limit the destruction the Tora Origami can bring unintentionally. Cho Samurai Gattai Tenkuu ShinkenOh See Also: ''Battlewing Megazord '''Super Samurai Gattai Tenkuu ShinkenOh' (超侍合体テンクウシンケンオー, Chō Samurai Gattai Tenkuu Shinken'ō, Super Samurai Combination Sky True Sword King) is the combination of Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh and DaiTenku. In this combination, DaiTenku grants ShinkenOh the ability to fly. It performs it's own variation of ShinkenOh's Daishinken Samurai Slash in Tenku Bamboo Slice '(天空唐竹割り, ''Tenkū Karatake Wari). The Tenkuu ShinkenOh can also be summoned by a single Super Shinkenger, using the Inromaru and the Cho Samurai Gattai Disc. Ika Origami See also: Octozord '''Ika Origami (烏賊折神, Ika Origami, Squid Folding God) is ShinkenGold's secondary Origami, in the form of a Squid, which forms the back armor, shield, and spear of Ika ShinkenOh. It has one attack on its own, the Squid Ink Cannon, which fires a jet of ink that distracts or reveals an opponent. It can also combine with the Ebi Origami to form DaiKaiOh's Kita form, forming the chest armor and weapon. As a child, Takeru gave his friend Genta the Ika Disk, which Genta studied and created his powers. Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh See also: Claw Zord and Claw Battlezord Ebi Origami (海老折神, Ebi Origami, Lobster Folding God) is ShinkenGold's main Origami with the form of a lobster. He created it with the power of his electronic mojikara, though the challenge was to fill it with more powerful mojikara. It can transform into the tertiary mecha called DaiKaiOh. Ebi Origami can attack opponents with energy discs thrown from its claws, though this a rare occurence, as the DaiKaiOh form has many advantages over the lobster mode. Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh (侍巨人ダイカイオー, Samurai Kyojin Daikaiō, Samurai Giant Great Ocean King) is a samurai giant that is formed from the Ebi Origami having undergone the Samurai Transformation (侍変形, Samurai Henkei), initiated by ShinkenGold entering the kanji for "change" (変, hen) on the Sushi Changer. After transforming, ShinkenGold announces the completion with "DaiKaiOh, peerless under providence" (ダイカイオー天下一品, Daikaiō tenkaippin). DaiKaiOh has four modes that are signified by a different face and cardinal direction, each with a different Electronic Modikara. *'DaiKaiOh Higashi' (ダイカイオーヒガシ, Daikaiō Higashi), (East (東, Higashi)) is the default mode that has the Electronic Modikara of "light" (光, hikari ) and a red face. After mode changing, it announces "To to! Higashi!!" (とぉーとぉー！ヒガシ!!, Tō tō! Higashi!!). It uses the lobster claws on its shoulders as weapons to execute its Lobster Claw True Ability Payback '(海老ばさみ本手返し, ''Ebibasami Honte Gaeshi) attack. The kanji for "East" can also be read as "tō". *'''DaiKaiOh Nishi (ダイカイオーニシ, Daikaiō Nishi) (West (西 Nishi)) is the defensive form that has "wind" (風, kaze) as its Electronic Modikara and a green face. After mode changing, it announces "Alright! Nishi!!" (おっしゃー！ニシ!!, Osshā! Nishi!!). It uses an iron fan, made from the Ebi OriGami's tail, to deflect attacks. The kanji for "West" is read in Mandarin Chinese similar to the pronunciation of shā (しゃー). *'DaiKaiOh Minami' (ダイカイオーミナミ, Daikaiō Minami) (South (南, Minami)) has "heat" (熱気, nekki) as its Electronic Modikara and a blue face. After mode changing, it announces "What! Minami!!" (ナンと！ミナミ!!, Nan to! Minami!!). In battle, it uses twin katana as its weapons to perform the Lobster Sword Daimyo Fillet (海老刀大名おろし, Ebigatana Daimyō Oroshi) attack. The kanji for "South" can also be read as nan. *'DaiKaiOh Kita' (ダイカイオーキタ, Daikaiō Kita) North (北, Kita)) is the mode that combines with the Ika Origami, to become Ika DaiKaiOh (イカダイカイオー, Ika-Daikaiō), with an angry yellow face. After mode changing and combining, it announces "I've done it!" (キタキタキタキター!, Kita kita kita kitā!) and ShinkenGold announces "Ika DaiKaiOh, armed under providence" (イカダイカイオー天下無双, Ika-Daikaiō tenkamusō). Using the "thrust" (突, tsuku) Electronic Modikara, Ika DaiKaiOh can deliver its Squid Crash '(槍烏賊突貫, ''Yariika Tokkan) finishing attack. Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Kita.jpg|DaiKaiOh Kita (Ika DaikaiOh) Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Minami.jpg|DaiKaiOh Minami Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Higashi.jpg|DaiKaiOh Higashi Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Nishi.jpg|DaiKaiOh Nishi Kyoryu Origami '''Kyoryu Origami (恐竜折神, Kyōryū Origami, Dinosaur Folding God) is an ancient Origami first used by the very first ShinkenRed, the Kyoryu Origami is a crimson-and-black Saurapoda, capable of combining with ShinkenOh as a helmet (made from its front legs) and the weapon itself for Kyoryu ShinkenOh. Kyoru Origami is summoned through the use of the Kyoryumaru, which it resembles perfectly but on a much larger scale. Shin Samurai Gattai DaiKaiShinkenOh True Samurai Gattai DaiKai-ShinkenOh (真侍合体ダイカイシンケンオー, Shin Samurai Gattai Daikai-Shinken'ō, True Samurai Combination Great Ocean True Sword King) is the combination of ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh. The Ebi Origami becomes golden samurai armor for ShinkenOh, replacing the entire upper body, which folds back and allows the Kame and Saru OriGami to hold the mecha's twin swords. It can perform the Niten Ichi-ryū Turbulence Slash '(二天一流乱れ斬り, ''Niten Ichi-ryū Midaregiri ) attack with the Lobster Swords. The Shinkenger announce the completion of this combination with "DaiKai ShinkenOh, united under providence" (ダイカイシンケンオー天下統一, Daikai-Shinken'ō tenkatōitsu) Shin Samurai Armament Ika Tenkuu Buster '''True Samurai Armament Ika Tenku Buster (真侍武装イカテンクウバスター, Shin Samurai Busō Ikatenkū Basutā) is the combination of the Kabuto Origami, Kajiki Origami, Tora Origami, and Ika Origami which acts as a cannon for the DaiKaiShinkenOh to use as a weapon. It is able to execute the Origami Grand Release '(折神大開放, ''Origami Daikaihō) attack. However, due to the strain of the large amount of Mojikara required for such a devastating attack, the weapon can only be fired once in any battle. This means it is usually reserved as a finishing strike, because of the risk of power loss if the shot were to miss. Secret Lantern DaiGoyou '''Secret Lantern DaiGoyou (秘伝提灯ダイゴヨウ, Hiden Chōchin Daigoyō) is a support robot created by Genta when he had a sudden phobia of sushi after a fight with an Ayakashi and infused his Mojikara with a lantern in his sushi cart to be able to fight for him when needed, referring to his creator as "Boss" (親分, oyabun). He is normally in the splintered form of the Secret Disc shooting Paper Lantern Mode (提灯モード, Chōchin Mōdo) and the Jitte Mode (十手モード, Jitte Mōdo) blade which ShinkenGold uses as a weapon. He forms into his giant robot mode, having undergone the Daigoyou Big Transformation '(ダイゴヨウ大変化, ''Daigoyō Daihenge). Assuming his giant robot mode, Daigoyou can swap limbs with both ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh, though the latter was never shown in the series. His techniques include the 'Daigoyou Big Flash '(ダイゴヨウ大閃光,'' Daigoyō Daisenkō'') and the 'Daigoyou Big Spin '(ダイゴヨウ大回転, Daigoyō Daikaiten). His finishing attack is the 'Secret Disk Turbulence Shot '(秘伝ディスク乱れ撃ち, Hiden Disuku Midareuchi), firing a huge array of disks from his body which float in the air above him then shred through the opponent. *Combining with the Ryu, Kuma, Saru, and Kame Origami in DaiGoyou Big Transformation initiated by a Shinkenger writing the kanji for "big", DaiGoyou becomes '''Shinken DaiGoyou (シンケンダイゴヨウ, Shinken Daigoyō) using the Jitte Mode as a weapon. Shinken DaiGoyou's final attack is the Jitte Straight (十手一直線, Jitte Itchokusen). *DaiGoyou is notable for being the first character to have encountered two future Super Sentai teams before their actual introductions. In Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger Ginmaku Bang!!, he witnessed the Tensou Sentai Goseiger take on several of the Gedoshu and forced retreat; while in Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, he was the only witness to see the final destruction of Bony Shitari via the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. File:Dai Goyou Weapon.jpg|DaiGoyou Chochin and Jitte Mode File:SSS-Daigoyou.jpg|DaiGoyou Daihenge File:Unkown.jpg|Shinken DaiGoyou Samurai Giant MouGyuuDaiOh Ushi Origami (牛折神, Ushi Origami, Ox Folding God) is a massive red ox Origami that drags a black gissha cart behind it. It was the first Origami, created by chance more than three centuries ago by the people of Mount Tsunobue, but due to its excessive power, it was unable to be controlled, and was sealed within the mountain until the Ushi Disk was created in modern times. Once brought under control, ShinkenRed takes the Origami for the group. ShinkenOh can ride atop of the gissha with the Ushi Origami still pulling it, allowing for a charging blade attack Samurai Giant MouGyuuDaiOh (侍巨人モウギュウダイオー, Samurai Kyojin Mōgyūdaiō) is a giant robot that is formed from the Ushi Origami and its cart having undergone the Samurai Transformation. After transforming, ShinkenRed announces "MouGyuuDaiOh, peerless under providence" (モウギュウダイオー天下一品, Mōgyūdaiō tenkaippin). In this form, MouGyuuDaiOh is able to unleash a torrent of firepower from its shoulder cannons in its Bull Cannon '(猛牛砲, ''Mōgyūhō) attack. MouGyuuDaiOh's final attack is the 'Bull Great Revolving Cannon '(猛牛大回転砲, Mōgyū Daikaitenhō), using the Modikara for "ferocious" (猛, mō) it fires its gatling cannon while unleasing a burst of Modikara from the disk loaded on its head. It can also use the enlarged MouGyuu Bazooka alongside its gattling gun. Zen Samurai Gattai Samurai HaOh '''All Samurai Gattai Samurai HaOh (全侍合体サムライハオー, Zen Samurai Gattai Samuraihaō, All Samurai Combination Samurai Lord) is the semi-final combination of all eleven Origami (excluding the Kyoryu Origami). The Ushi Origami's gissha opens up for DaiKaiShinkenOh to stand on while the Ika Tenkuu Buster attaches to the back of what would be MouGyuuDaiOh. DaiKaiShinkenOh's arms attach to MouGyuuDaiOh and are replaced with MouGyuuDaiOh's arms with the Tora Origami's drills attached. The Kame Origami and Saru Origami attach to the axles of the gissha, the Ika Origami's legs attach to the front of DaiKaiShinkenOh and MouGyuuDaiOh's chest is placed on top, revealing the kanji for "All" (全, Zen). The transformation finishes when the Lobster Swords attach to the Samurai Giant's helmet and MouGyuuDaiOh's cannon attaches above the helmet, prompting the Shinkengers to say "SamuraiHaOh united under providence" (サムライハオー天下統一, Samuraihaō tenkatōitsu). Due to its massive size, SamuraiHaOh cannot move under its own power and instead moves along using the UshiOriGami's gissha. SamuraiHaOh can attack with the Daishinken, performing the Daishinken Lord Slash (ダイシンケン覇王斬り, Daishinken Haō Giri) and the Daishinken Big Spin Slash (ダイシンケン大回転斬り, Daishinken Daikaiten Giri). Its finishing attack, however, is the Modikara Great Shot Circle (モヂカラ大弾円, Mojikara Daidan'en). The Shinkengers summon the Modikara of their Origami, energizing the cannon atop SamuraiHaOh's helmet to deliver the final blow. Shinzen Samurai Gattai Super Samurai Haoh Shinzen Samurai Gattai Super Samurai HaOh '( 真全侍合体スーパーサムライ覇王, ''Shinzen Samurai Gattai Sūpāsamurai Haō, True All Combination Supereme Samurai Lord) It a final combination of twelve Origami. In episode 43, the SamuraiHaOh requires additional power to defeat Akumaro once and for all. Takeru activates the Kyoryu Disc, combining the HaOh with the Kyoryu Origami to form the Super Samurai HaOh. In this form, it can use the the '''Twelve Origami Great Samurai Slash (十二折神大侍斬り, Jūni Origami Dai Samurai Giri) finishing attack. Samurai Formation 23 The Samurai Formation 23 (サムライフォーメーション23, Samurai Fōmēshon Tuentisurī) is a formation between SamuraiHaOh and EngineOh G12 in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!!. In this form, ShinkenOh, DaiKaiOh, MouGyuuDaiOh, Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O, and Engine-O G9 use the Ika Tenkuu Buster to execute the Samurai Engine Super Grand Release ''(侍・炎神・スーパー大開砲, ''Samurai Enjin Sūpā Daikaihō) attack. Miscellany Secret Disks See also: Power Discs The Hiden Discs are 'animation' discs that store mojikara (character power) for use with their various arsenal and mecha. The Shinkenger each initially have a Common Disk and a personal disc based on their animal Origami. There are other disks tied to Origami that belonged to the other Shinkenger throughout time but have been lost due to the battles with Gedoshu. *'Common Disk' (共通ディスク, Kyōtsū Disuku): A Secret Disk that allows the Shinkengers to access their personal weapons. *'Shishi Disk' (獅子ディスク, Shishi Disuku): Shinken Red's personal Secret Disk that allows him to perform his Spiral Sword techniques: the Fiery Dance (火炎之舞, Kaen no Mai) and the True Fiery Dance (真・火炎之舞, Shin Kaen no Mai) with the Super Shinkenmaru. When used in conjunction with the Lightning Disk and a second Shinkenmaru, Shinken Red performs the double Spiral Sword technique Blazing Thunderbolt Dance (火炎雷電之舞, Kaen Raiden no Mai). *'Ryu Disk' (龍ディスク, Ryū Disuku): Shinken Blue's personal Secret Disk that allows him to perform his Spiral Sword techniques: the Current's Dance (水流之舞, Suiryū no Mai), the Water Curtain (水之幕, Mizu no Maku), the Current Dust Cloud's Dance (水流土煙之舞, Suiryū Tsuchikemuri no Mai) with Shinken Yellow, the Current Hundred Fillets (水流百枚おろし, Suiryū Hyakumai Oroshi) with Shinken Gold, and the True Current's Dance (真・水流之舞, Shin Suiryū no Mai) with the Super Shinkenmaru. *'Kuma Disk' (熊ディスク, Kuma Disuku): Shinken Green's personal Secret Disk that allows him to perform his Spiral Sword techniques: the Winter Wind's Dance (木枯之舞, Kogarashi no Mai), the Wood Character Slash (木之字斬り, Moku no Ji Giri), and the True Winter Wind's Dance (真・木枯之舞, Shin Kogarashi no Mai) with the Super Shinkenmaru. *'Saru Disk' (猿ディスク, Saru Disuku): Shinken Yellow's personal Secret Disk that allows her to perform her Spiral Sword techniques: the Dust Cloud's Dance (土煙之舞, Tsuchikemuri no Mai), the Earth Character Slash (土之字斬り, Tsuchi no Ji Giri), the Monkey Spin (猿回し, Saru Mawashi), the Current Dust Cloud's Dance with Shinken Blue, the Heaven and Earth Dance with Shinken Pink, the True Monkey Spin (真・猿回し, Shin Saru Mawashi) with the Super Shinkenmaru, and the True Dust Cloud's Dance (真・土煙之舞, Shin Tsuchikemuri no Mai) with the Super Shinkenmaru. *'Kame Disk' (亀ディスク, Kame Disuku): Shinken Pink's personal Secret Disk that allows her to perform her Spiral Sword techniques: the Heavenly Dance (天空之舞, Tenkū no Mai), the Heaven and Earth Dance (天地之舞, Tenchi no Mai) with Shinken Yellow, and two versions of the True Heavenly Dance (真・天空之舞, Shin Tenkū no Mai) with the Super Shinkenmaru. *'Secret Shield Disk' (秘伝シールドディスク, Hiden Shīrudo Disuku): A Secret Disk that allows control of the Origami and Samurai Giants and loads the Daishinken with the Modikara of "slash" (斬, zan). *'Lightning Disk' (雷撃ディスク, Raigeki Disuku): A Secret Disk that allows Shinken Red to perform the Spiral Sword technique: the Thunderbolt Dance (雷電之舞, Raiden no Mai). *'Kabuto Disk' (兜ディスク, Kabuto Disuku): Shinken Green's secondary Secret Disk that allows him to summon the Kabuto Origami. It is originally used by Shinken Red until he obtains the Tora Disk. Used once by Shinken Pink. *'Kajiki Disk' (舵木ディスク, Kajiki Disuku): Shinken Blue's secondary Secret Disk that allows him to summon the Kajiki Origami. It is originally a white disk with the kanji for "to catch". Used once by ShinkenYellow. *'Tora Disk' (虎ディスク, Tora Disuku): Shinken Red's secondary Secret Disk that allows him to summon the Tora Origami. It is originally a disk with the kanji for "reverse", used by Takeru to counter Hitomidama's control over Ryunosuke and the Tora Origami. *'Sushi Disk' (寿司ディスク, Sushi Disuku): Shinken Gold's personal Secret Disk that he uses to transform. *'Ika Disk' (烏賊ディスク, Ika Disuku): Shinken Gold's secondary Secret Disk that allows him to summon the Ika Origami. In childhood, Takeru gave it to Genta in secret from Hikoma. *'Ebi Disk' (海老ディスク, Ebi Disuku): Shinken Gold's tertiary reversible Secret Disk with an Ebi Origami Side (海老折神面, Ebi Origami Men) and a Daikaioh Side (ダイカイオー面, Daikaiō Men) that allows him to summon the Ebi Origami and switch through DaikaiOh's various modes. *'Super Disk' (スーパーディスク, Sūpā Disuku): Allows user to transform into a Super Shinkenger form. In other media not within the series' canon, a member of the Nanashi Company is able to use the Super Disk and Inromaru to become a Super Nanashi. *'True Samurai Gattai Disk' (真侍合体ディスク, Shin Samurai Gattai Disuku): Allows Shinkenoh and Daikaioh to combine into Daikai-Shinkenoh. It features the kanji for "true" (真, shin). *'Kyoryu Disk' (恐竜ディスク, Kyōryū Disuku): Allows Shinken Red to turn the Shinkenmaru into the Kyouryumaru, become Hyper Shinken Red and summon the Kyoryu Origami. In other media not within the series' canon, Shinken Gold can also use the Kyoryu Disk to become Hyper versions of their transformed states. Go-on Red can also use the Kyoryu Disk which becomes the Kyoryu Soul (恐竜ソウル, Kyōryū Souru) in the Mantan Gun to become Hyper Go-on Red. *'Attack Disk' (攻撃ディスク, Kōgeki Disuku): A Secret Disk for DaiGoyou that has the Electronic Modikara of "spin" (回転, kaiten). *'Help Disk' (助太刀ディスク, Sukedachi Disuku): A Secret Disk for DaiGoyou that has the Electronic Modikara of "light" (光, hikari). *'All Samurai Gattai Disk' (全侍合体ディスク, Zen Samurai Gattai Disuku): Allows all eleven Origami (sans Kyoryu) to combine into Samuraihaoh. A larger version of the Disk acts as the left-hand side of the Ushi Origami's gissha (which becomes Mougyudaioh's right foot) and becomes the front disk of Samuraihaoh's cannon. It features the kanji for "all" (全, zen). *'Origami Beast Disk' (折神獣ディスク, Origami Jū Disuku): Allows user to summon the Ushi Origami. A larger version of the Disk acts as the right-hand side wheel of the Ushi Origami's gissha (which becomes MouGyuuDaOh's left foot), and is used in MouGyuuDaiOh's finisher. *'Final Mysterious Disk' (最終奥義ディスク, Saishū Ōgi Disuku): Powers the Mougyu Bazooka. *'Samurai Gattai Disk' (侍合体ディスク, Samurai Gattai Disuku): Allows a single Shinkenger to form ShinkenOh through the Inromaru. It features the kanji for "unite" (合, gō) *'Super Samurai Gattai Disk' (超侍合体ディスク, Chō Samurai Gattai Disuku): Allows a single Shinkenger to form Tenkuu ShinkenOh through the Inromaru. It features the kanji for "super" (超, chō) *'Shiba House Disk' (志葉家ディスク, Shiba-ke Disuku): A Secret Disk with the Shiba House Modikara created by Kaoru. *'True All Samurai Gattai Disk '(真全侍合体ディスク, Shinzen Samurai Gattai Disuku): Allows all twelve Origami to combine into Super Samuraihaoh. It features the kanji for "true"" then "all" (真全, shinzen). File:Shinken-disc-shinkenmaru.jpg|Kyoutsuu Disc (Standard Issue Shinken Maru Disc) File:Shinken-disc-red.jpg|ShinkenRed's Shishi Disc (For Shishi Origami) File:Shinken-disc-bear.jpg|ShinkenYellow's Saru Disc (For Saru Origami) File:Shinken-disc-pink.jpg|ShinkenPink's Kame Disc (For Kame Origami) File:Shinken-disc-green.jpg|ShinkenGreen's Kuma Disc (For Kuma Origami) File:Shinken-disc-blue.jpg|ShinkenBlue's Ryuu Disc (For Ryuu Origami) File:Shinken-disc-beetle.jpg|Kabuto Disc (For Kabuto Origami) File:Shinken-disc-swordfish.jpg|Kajiki Disc (For Kajiki Origami) File:Shinken-disc-tora.jpg|Tora Disc (For Tora Origami) File:Shinken-disc-sushi copy.jpg|Sushi Disc for Sushi Changer) File:Shinken-disc-ika.jpg|ShinkenGold's Ika Disc (For Ika Origami) File:Shinken-disc-daikaioh.jpg|ShinkenGold's Ebi Disc (For Ebi Origami) File:Shinken-disc-DaiKaiOhHead.jpg|ShinkenGold's DaiKaiOh Mode Switch Disc File:Shinken-disc-daigoyou.jpg|Secret Lantern Daigoyou disc File:Shinken-disc-daigoyoublasterdisc.jpg|Daigoyou's Blaster Discs File:Shinken-disc-supershinken.jpg|Super Disc (for InrouMaru) File:Shinken-disc-super.jpg|Shin Gattai Disc (for InrouMaru) File:Shinken-disc-hyper.jpg|ShinkenRed Hyper Disc (For Kyoryu Origami) File:Shinken-disc-king.jpg|Ushi Disc Hyper Shinkenger Utilizing the Kyoryu Maru, the Origami containing the power of the first ShinkenRed, Takeru Shiba is able to transform into Hyper ShinkenRed. The form is similar to the Super Shinkenger powerup in that it consists of a long cloak, but the Hyper cloak is predominantly red rather than white. It allows Takeru to use the Kyoryu Maru in battle in place of his Shinkenmaru, granting unparalleled reach and striking power. Outside of its appearance in the Shinkenger movie The Fateful War, it is extremely rarely used during the show. However, ShinkenRed is not the only one who can access this form. In The Light Samurai's Surprise Transformation, ShinkenGold used the form to defeat the Super Nanashi. ShinkenGreen used it alongside Super ShinkenBlue in Act 48 in an attempt to reseal Doukoku. In Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!, in order to defeat Batcheed, ShinkenRed gave the Kyoryu Disk to Go-OnRed which then transformed into a Kyoryu Soul, allowing him to become Hyper Go-OnRed as ShinkenRed became Super ShinkenRed. Image:SSS-Hyper ShinkenRed.jpg|Hyper ShinkenRed Image:SSS-Hyper ShinkenGreen.jpg|Hyper ShinkenGreen Image:Shinken Hyper ShinkenGold.jpg|Hyper ShinkenGold Image:Go-On Hyper Go-OnRed.jpg|Hyper Go-OnRed Super Shinkenger A power-up achieved by the core 5 using the InrouMaru. The only additional armor is a flowing white longcoat, though it does afford the user increased power levels. As there is only one Inromaru in their arsenal, only one of the Shinkengers could use it except for Genta, as his Sakanamaru is unable to allow the Inromaru to be attached. While the core Shinkengers could obtain Super form, it was usually Shinken Red who wiels the Inromaru. During the course of the ''Goseigers VS. Shinkenger ''movie, the Goseigers used Super Change Cards to transform all but Shinken Red (who was in Hyper Form) into Super Shinkengers, including Genta. Image:Shinken Super ShinkenRed.jpg|Super ShinkenRed (Takeru) Image:Shinken Super ShinkenBlue.jpg|Super ShinkenBlue Image:Shinken Super ShinkenPink.jpg|Super ShinkenPink Image:Shinken Super ShinkenGreen.jpg|Super ShinkenGreen Image:Shinken Super ShinkenYellow.jpg|Super ShinkenYellow Image:Shinken Super ShinkenRed Female.jpg|Super ShinkenRed (Kaoru) Image:SSS-Super ShinkenGold.jpg|Super ShinkenGold Image:Shinken Super Nanashi.jpg|Super Nanashi Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger